John Jango De Triezieme
John Jango de triezieme 'is an infamous pirate from the White Sea. As a member of the Shandian exile tribe, he is characterised by his pair of large black wings. He is the captain of the Harlequin Pirates, as well as the main leader of the Zephyr Pirate Armada. 'Appearance Jango is unusally tall, with dark hair and eyes. He usually wears a dark blue jacket with red trimming, along with a matching tricorn hat. A pouch on his belt holds a book. What the book is, or what is written in it, is unknown, but Jango has been seen to refer to it under many different circumstances, including in order to identify a person's devil fruit ability. Underneath his jacket he wears a simple dark shirt, and several pendants, including a rare "fifty faced dial" native to his island. Depending on location or circumstance he may or may not display his wings, which are huge with black feathers, and generally curl over his shoulders when exposed. They are folded into the small of his back under his coat when hidden. Generally he keeps them this way when visiting towns as a surprisingly large number of such places are superstitious and react with fear. He often has a huge bronze coloured astrological clock attached to the upper half of his back, and seemingly balanced behind his head, as a result of his time based power. More recently, he has taken to only summoning the clock when he is using it, and has made it appear almost anywhere, including in the air beside him. Notably, he has a faint, vuagely star shaped burn on his chest as a result of Nova Blade shattering his ribcage during their battle. Why this persisted after the injury itself was effectively erased from history is unknown. Following his battle with Roronoa Senshi, he also gained a distinctive curved scar on his right shoulder, as well as a smaller circular one on his left hand, which similarly refused to heal. In this case, it is because Senshi's extreme haoshoku haki made the scars temporarily resitant to his Devil fruit abilities. Also following his meeting with Senshi, his jacket was modified by Jessica Diabolos Capricorn, becoming a more ornate, darker indigo coloured greatcoat, with the trim a more subued shade of dark red. This new design sports epaulettes, as well as several other artistic additions, and dark silver coloured buttons that have the Harlequin Pirates' jolly roger carved into them. He often carries his first sword, The Kiri-Nodachi, balanced over one shoulder due to its large size. Caladabolg, his second, is generally stored inside his time rifts and only summoned when necessary. Before he left Exile's island, he was seen carrying the then perfectly ordinary Kiri-Nodachi slung accross his back. It was apparently held in place by one of his wings, as when he took flight it fell to hang behind his waist, level with his legs and lower back. 'Personality and relationships' John Jango has an apparently imabalanced personality. He is at first glance very serious, and subdued, but often behaves eraticly and flmaboyantly, for instance turning acrobatics for no apparent reason, going off at a tangent in conversations, and bursting out laughing, often at inapropriate times. Nevertheless he is by no means as insane as he may at first glance appear, and never does anything without a reason (although sometimes the reason is merely because he wanted to). When angered, he will swap to very rarely speaking, as well as apparently becoming much more aggressive. John usually tries to avoid killing his enemies, but often passes judgement on them, asking questions in the middle of a fight, to determine wether or not to spare them. He has his own oppinion on what is right and wrong, and, although never claiming to be a good person, and enthusiasticly arguing the opposite, generally does what would be considered the right thing to do. He maintains this attitude even in the face threats and taboos, and earned great infamy during his early days as a pirate when he killed one of the Tenryubito, avoiding the ensuing navy strike force by ensuring there were few surviving witnesses and leaving using his devil fruit before the body was found. He also posesses a deep rooted respect for his people and becomes extremely angry if they are insulted. However his interpretation of an insult to his race includes any insult against him that could apply to any Shandian Exile (for instance insults based around his wings or even his blood are seen this way). He lamments the fact that his people are all too often seen as outcasts, as every attempt to facilitate a meeting between races has resulted in them being labelled inhuman, much like fishmen. However he does not resent humanity for this, instead hiding his wings whenever necessary to avoid alarm. 'Relationships' Crew John is fiercly protective of his crew, viewing them as a sort of adoptive family, and will often plunge into extreme anger over even the slightest threat to them. Set apart by his distinctive wings, he is often an outcast, and so is greatly apreciative of those that accept him. His crew generally seem to respond in kind. His relationship with Jane Rose seems to be that of a brother and sister, although which is the elder often alternates. Nova Blade John Jango first met Nova Blade approximately five years before the battle of Marineford. Nova Blade mistakenly killed Sensei Kiba, Jango's mentor, leading the two to clash imediately. They ultimately formed an alliance after uncovering the deception. Jango apparently sees Nova as a rival, but not an enemy. As such, he fought in the Skyline war to prevent Nova's execution, and saved him during his attempted suicide several months later. 'Powers and Abilities' "Commoner? When you shot at me I didn't die. Oh, And... I'm carrying a devil around over one shoulder. Is that common?"-''John Jango de Triezieme John is a martial artist and swordsman, able to fight on even terms with many powerful figures on the grandline, including Roronoa Senshi and Nova Blade . He is also extremely good at making deductions based on evidence, and has a strategic planning ability that seems at odds with his somewhat flamboyant behaviour﻿. Adding to this, his devil fruit his one of the most powerful logia types yet seen, and his control over it has extended to the point where he is able to easily re-direct attacks back at their user. 'Physical strength' Jango's strength is extreme, even by the standards of grand line pirates. It's exact upper limit is unknown, but he has become strong enough to overcome the natural inability of his species to fly, and can freely manouver in the air using his wings. The fact that he can manipulate air destructively also implies great strength. 'Agility and speed' John Jango possesses extreme speed, but it is impossible to judge exactly how fast he is capable of moving. Because of his Devil Fruit power, his reaction times are literally instantantaeneous (although strangely he seemingly has no reflex actions at all, and every move is actually coordinated), and he has been seen to even out pace Nova Blade using his time distortion (as Nova was using the Hika Hika no Mi, this should have been impossible) 'Swordmanship' (main article: Tentoryu ) John Jango's swordplay was based off a style devised by the avian Shandian Exiles, and as such focusses on compressed air based slashes or long range techniques. Generally, Shandian swords are designed less for cutting than they are for causing slicing winds and vortices, although they are still sharp enough to serve either role effectively. 'Martial Arts: Shandian Jujitsu Jango is a master of Shandian Jujitsu, a martial art which is apparently practicable only by Shandian Exiles due to using the wings as an extra set of limbs. The fundamental principles of it appear to be manipulation of air, in much the same way fishman karate or fishman jujitsu can manipulate water. Jango is apparently the ultimate master of this art, and has honed it to the degree of being able to defeat extremely strong opponents, such as Rob Lucci, with minimal effort. During the battle against High Priest Hokobatsu, he was able to use this martial art to pull down an entire storm cloud into a long vortex '''Devil Fruit power: (main article:Jisa Jisa no mi) John has eaten the Jisa Jisa no mi, a logia fruit that enables him to become time rifts, and manipulate time. He frequently uses these powers to gain tactical advantages over his opponents, and can even fight on roughly even terms with the admirals using it. It is this that makes his age unknown, as he has exhibited the ability to alter it at will, and may even have been made immortal by this devil fruit. He however mentioned once that he had kept roughly the same age he would have had without using this power. 'Weapons:' 'Kiri-Nodachi' (main article:Kiri-Nodachi) John wields the Kiri-Nodachi, a longsword that was fed the Oni Oni no mi, model sea devil. He uses this for the majority of his battles, and has developed his own style of swordplay involving its unique abilities. He also uses it's transformative power to turn it into other weapons which he can use. Before being fed a devil fruit, the sword was shown to be of excellent quality, as when it clashed wit Nova Blade's Revolutionary Titan sword, it remained unaffected while Nova's much larger and heavier than average sword was shattered. 'Caladbolg' John retrieved Caladbolg from a deserted island towards the end of the timeskip, in preparation for the Skyline war. It is a void century sword of exceptional cutting power, which almost resembles a huge scimitar with a curved blade. When swung with sufficient force, it generates a huge, wide arc of compressed air, which can cut appart large objects. In John's hands, it has been seen to cut through entire hillsides, battleships, and other ridiculously large objects. 'Dials' As a Denizen of a sky island, Jango has access to a wide arsenal of dials, and uses them for wide ranged attacks. He carries a rare, "fifty faced dial" on a lanyard around his neck. This dial is apparently unique to exiles island, and extremely rare even then, but has wide range of functions, including being used as an ocarina or lamp. In combat, he tends to rely most heavily on a Reject dial he carries in one pocket, as his logia powers allow him to fire it repeatedly without any risk at all to himself or his allies. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Jango trained in the use of this haki as a child. He refers to it as "Mantra" due to having come from a sky island. He can use his Devil fruit power to provide an alternate method of predicting attacks, or combine the two. Combined with his impossible reflexes, this makes him extremely hard to hit. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments John was capable of using this haki unconciously, and could strike intangible bodies or bypass devil fruit powers with no difficulty. Indeed, it was many years before he even realised that logia devil fruit are actually able to make the user impervious to injury. During his battle with Nova Blade, the clash between their haki imbued attacks caused the heavens to split, resulting in a huge vortex of storm clouds above the island where they fought. He started to make more wide and varied use of this haki after spending several years on the Blue Sea. During the Skyline War, he revealed the pinacle of his haki usage, which literally gave physical form to his time paradoxes. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King John's Haoshoku haki is unusual, in that it takes the form of illusory turquoise flames. He was capable of learning Haoshoku haki, but did not start to practice it until after his battle with Roronoa Senshi. During this battle, part of Roronoa Senshi's extremely powerful haki was absorbed by Jango under circumstances that are still not properly understood. Exactly how this Haoshoku haki behaves, or what it's capabilities and limitations are, is unknown, and even Jango himself said that he doesen't know how it might react, but it appears to have similar effects to normal Haoshoku haki when directed against opponents. History Origin Very little about John Jango's early history is known. He was raised by several prominant figures on Exile's Island, his home, including Sensei Kiba, at the time regarded as the island's strongest warrior, and the High priests Kotomi and Hikobatsu. Due to his black wings, he was seen as the next "Divine Wanderer", a title carried by a number of heroes of Shandian Exile Legend. About five years prior to the battle of Marineford, A coup by the High Priest Hikobatsu was staged in an attempt to take over the surface world. In the process, the then revolutionary Nova Blade was summoned to the island, and inadvertantly killed Sensei Kiba after being deceived. In the subsequent conflict, Both John Jango and Nova Blade were pushed to their limit but ultimately uncovered the true enemy, and formed an alliance to defeat Hikobatsu. In the proccess, the keys to the ancient weapon Zeus were scattered; one sword fell towards the blue sea, and Nova Blade and Jango each took one of the others with them to protect it. Jango, who was about to leave the island for reasons unknown, chose to become a pirate after learning of Whitebeard, and realising that his reputation could serve to protect his home island. The Dark Angel Upon arriving in the blue sea, John Jango very quickly became strongly opposed to slavery, and began a long running camapaign of breaking into Human Auction houses and similar to rescue slaves. While the World Government did not notice at first, as they refuse to acknowledge the existance of slavery, he reached an almost legendary status among the slaves, who refered to him as the Dark Angel. This campaign came to something of a head during what is refered to as "The Augustus Incident" when he killed the World Noble, Saint Augustus, while trying to rescue the slave girl acompanying him. This act attracted the World Government's attention at last, earning him a bounty of nearly 200 million almost imediately. Despite this, John continued to rescue slaves, and at the same time slowly gathered a crew under various unusual circumstances. It was during this time that he also met up with the Demon orginization, and apparently earned the favour of their overall comander, Piotr Mori. A brief return home, and a clash with a fellow Sky Islander Approximately a year and a half after the battle of Marineford, John found a clue as to the location of the third key to Zeus, and decided to track it down. Afterwards, him and his crew opted to return to his old home of Exile's Island, in order to hone their skills and become stronger. Coincidentally, at the same time the Birkan pirate Lucifer crash landed on the island after trying to fly above a huge thunderstorm. The two enjoyed a friendly tournament, and ultimately both crews trained together to become much stronger. The Skyline war after hearing of the capture of his old rival, Nova Blade, John Jango hired the Demon Organisation, and, with his new allies, joined the attack on G0 in the hope of preventing Nova Blade's death. While he succeeded in defeating every opponent that came at him initially, and created a major in-road for the Skyline Pirates to reach Nova's execution platform, he was prevented from further action by the arrival of an old foe. After the battle, the Demon Organisation, on the suggestion of its second in comand, Samantha grim, formed a permanent alliance with John Jango, and when Lucifer, recognising the fellow White Sea dweller as a friend, also joined with him the Zephyr pirate armada was founded. Quotes "Destiny indeed... There is no such certainty. There is only those who follow the script, and those who don't." "You just don't get it! I'd pity you, except I hate your kind too much for that. You nobles, always taking rights that aren't yours, giving nothing back in return.. If it wasn't for the threat of the marines you'd all be extinct by now. Fortunately, since marines can't threaten me, I'm in a perfect position to start us off."-To Saint Augustus, imediately before killing him. ''"All those who plan on surviving, Run now!"-''Before drawing the Kiri-Nodachi Trivia *John's choice of clothes is very similar to those of Dimitri Marcellus, and this has often led to confusing and disasterous mix-ups. *One of the more notable signs of John's species is that he does not leave footprints in soft ground due to his light weight. *He often sheds small black feathers, sometimes intentionally and other times less so, which are something of a motif for him. *Comicly, he has several times been mistaken for Dracule Mihawk, usually due to the fact that he wields a black bladed sword. *Jango's music theme would be Led Zepelin's Achilles' Last Stand Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Shandian Exile Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Void weapon user Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Sky Island Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User